


one day at a time

by caratiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Choi San is Whipped, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Help, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, Pining, Song Mingi is Whipped, kind of?, lapslock, mingi centric, other members are like briefly mentioned but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratiny/pseuds/caratiny
Summary: wherever mingi lacked, san made up for it in more ways than anyone could’ve asked for. mingi isn’t quite sure that san lacks anything, however, if he did, he’s sure that he would fill the void just as san does for him.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	one day at a time

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ateez fic so I apologize in advance

the summer between senior year of high school and freshman year of university would be best described as bittersweet.  
the freeing feeling of no summer work and hopes of a new beginning are the antithesis of the dreadful uncertainty felt regarding the future. friends split apart, with distance and clashing schedules dividing many from their loved ones, it seems to be a time where everyone’s worlds are turned upside down completely. well, that may be a little dramatic, mingi thinks, but it’s true.  
each day seemed to be nothing but a grain of sand in the hourglass counting down the days until everything he knew was packed into flimsy cardboard boxes in the trunk of his mom’s kia. as june turned into july, the heavy dread in the pit of mingi’s stomach only seemed to grow heavier. mingi looks at his alarm clock, eyes still foggy from his slumber, thinking about how it’s still early enough for him to close his eyes a little longer without officially wasting his day. his thoughts are immediately interrupted, however, when the door to his room is jostled open.

“SONG MINGI! if you wake up right now, we'll make it in time for mcdonalds breakfast! GET IN MY CAR, NOW!”

san. of course, there was san, interrupting mingis thoughts uncontrollably yet again. mingi thinks that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to shake the older boy. san is like the moon, orbiting around mingi at all times; from when he won the science fair in 8th grade but his parents couldn’t make it, to the day where he cried in his bathroom before graduation, san has always been there surrounding mingi. his presence became a comforting constant in mingi’s life; a calm yet colorful aurora of reassurance and solidarity wrapped protectively around him. mingi is sure that no matter what, san would be there to protect him in whatever way he needed. whether it be emotional support, advice, or even just someone to take his mind off of whatever is troubling him, san always seems to know instinctively just what mingi needs.  
pushing himself out of bed and sluggishly slipping on his vans, he began making his way to san’s jeep parked in the driveway. whatever slight annoyance at the sudden wake-up call mingi felt before had disappeared within seconds when he saw san excitedly chatting with mingi’s mom by the door. no matter how often san spends the night or just stops by to pick him up, the domesticity of the scene unleashes flutters of butterflies in mingi’s stomach.

mingi has been in love with san for as long as he can remember. the two had been childhood friends, introduced as partners for a group presentation in 6th grade. the more mingi and san spent time together, the two quickly became attached at the hip. they were like missing pieces to each other’s puzzle, as corny as that sounds. wherever mingi lacked, san made up for it in more ways than anyone could’ve asked for. mingi isn’t quite sure that san lacks anything, however, if he did, he’s sure that he would fill the void just as san does for him.  
san has always had this power over him- to make him feel feelings to the extreme. it wasn’t until sophomore year of high school that he realized that best friends don’t normally make you feel the way he did. it wasn’t as big of a life-changing, revelation as seen in the movies. mingi had known he had a crush on the boy, but the realization that it was a deeper kind of love was not as shocking as it often is to others. to be completely fair, it just made sense. that didn’t stop mingi from feeling like he was hit in the chest with a baseball bat every time san smiled around him. to mingi’s knowledge, the only person who knew about his predicament was his other-best-friend choi jongho. according to jongho, however, everyone and their mother knew that mingi was head over heels in love with his best friend.  
“so you’re just never gonna tell him? never ever?” jongho asks, picking at the fruit bowl on the coffee table mindlessly.  
“no, jongho, i am not going to tell him.”  
“what about like, after you move into college? you can just text him like, ‘hey, did you know im in love with you?’ and in the rare case that he responds promptly with, ‘ew. dude, that’s kinda gay, please never contact me again.’ you dont have to see him after that!!”  
mingi scoffs at that, shooting jongho a quizzing side-eye.  
its common knowledge that san has mingi in the palm of his hand. “your puppy eyes make me want to actually vomit,” jongho says, still lounging on the couch, scrolling through twitter. “i dont know how the hell he hasn’t noticed. or maybe he did notice, but he’s too afraid to mention it to you. he probably wouldn’t want to embarrass you like that.”  
mingi tosses a grape in his general direction, ignoring the younger’s attitude. yet no matter how hard he tried to brush it off, the knot in his throat grew tighter. did san know about his feelings? was he that transparent?  
“is that supposed to make me feel better? i could lose my best friend, but at least i won’t have to see him ever again? nope, no thanks, im okay, guess i’ll die” he huffs out, rolling off the couch and heading towards the kitchen.  
“don’t be so dramatic, why dont you put on some MCR and cry it out? i’m just joking you know. you trusted me with this information, and i’ve kept it secret for what? two years? i haven’t even told yeosang! give me a little credit.”  
in all honesty, mingi thinks it’s a real-life miracle that his secret is kept safe with jongho. for all the teasing he does, mingi thinks he might even respect him a little bit.  
“awww you must really love me, don’t you? you can tease your hyung all you want, because i know you secretly feel bad for me. it’s okay, you don’t have to say it. i love you too!” mingi gushes, running towards where the younger is sitting on the couch to pinch his cheeks.  
“stop it!! god, you’re so annoying. why are we friends” jongho grunts, shoving mingi onto the floor playfully, “and who said it was a secret? i do feel bad for you. i really do. it is pretty pitiful, mingi-ah. all you do is pine, eat hot chip, and lie. who wouldn’t feel bad for you?”  
“hey! watch it bitch boy, im still older than you. i’m going to pretend like you didn’t even say any of that, in my mind i know you love the shit out of me”

they fall into a comfortable silence after that, until jongho puts his phone down hurriedly.  
“oh! i totally forgot to ask you. what did you get san for his birthday?”  
san’s birthday. that’s in 3 days. that mingi has yet to get a gift for.  
“well, its funny you asked me that because i actually-”  
“you didn’t get him anything, did you?”  
“i didn’t get him anything YET. i dont know, i feel like the yet is pretty important. that shouldn’t be left out. in my defense.”  
“you’re an idiot, you know that right? you are an idiot.”  
and with that, jongho sighs deeply and sits upright. “do you have any ideas?”  
mingi looks off to the side, as if in deep thought when in reality his mind is like a blank canvas. he looks back at jongho after a minute and shrugs, offering a quiet “i got nothing..”  
“why dont you make one of those ‘open when’ envelope boxes? it’s personal and cheesy enough to give the hint that you wanna bone, but it’s still useful and thoughtful as a best friend. they sell them at barnes and noble for like, ten dollars.”  
mingi rolls his eyes at first, thinking the idea was, in fact, cheesy. however, after thinking a little more, he decides it might actually be perfect. he always felt guilty about how san was there for him no matter what, and this would be the perfect way to remind san that no matter what, mingi is there for him too. just with less awkward confessions and potential friendship ruining potential.  
“choi jongho. that might have been the smartest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

and that’s how mingi finds himself on the bed in his room, envelopes and notecards scattered across his NASA throw blanket, with a pen in his hand and tears in his eyes. most of the prompts were easy, and remembering all of the stupid shit he’s done with san made him smile fondly at the memories as he filled out each page and sealed it with a sticker. but the last two prompts were proving to be a little more difficult than he’d originally anticipated.  
open when… you need to remember how much you’re loved

open when… you miss me

these two prompts were staring right at mingi, the blank page calling out for him to fill them in. but they were difficult for two very different reasons. the first one is hard to complete without being completely obvious in his feelings for san, while the second is difficult because, for the life of him, mingi is struggling to think of enough reasons san might miss him beyond pure habit. san is smart, personable, kind, and outgoing, and mingi just knows he will have no trouble making friends at university. mingi, on the other hand, is awkward, shy, and emotionally unstable. its always san cheering up mingi, san driving mingi around, san tutoring mingi, its always san, san, san. although mingi knows in his heart that san loves him, he finds it hard to think of reasons why.

by the end of the night, mingi finally finishes packing the gift in a little tiny gift box and leaving it on his desk. just looking at it, he feels the knot in his stomach grow, and he feels the timer filling faster and faster.

san was never one for big parties. when his birthday finally came, it was just him, mingi, and their small friend group they’ve stuck with forever. it felt natural, however, mingi was feeling anxious about his present. was it lame? should he have gotten him something bigger or more valuable?  
he has no time to worry about this, however, because san and jongho are shoving a plastic guitar into his hands and dragging him towards the xbox set up in the other room.  
“mingi-ah!!” san shouts happily, clutching mingi’s free hand with his own, “you have got to get in on this!! i finally got the new rock band and i have been dying to crown you as Choi San’s First Honorary Member of my totally real rock band.”  
“mingi i’m genuinely begging you to get on and play a song with him. he won’t let any of us play until you do! jongho and i call dibs on next duet.” yeosang pleads. mingi looks over at san, and realizes that no matter how hard he tries, he can’t say no to him. reluctantly, he pulls the strap over his neck and turns his back to yeosang. “i’m in.”

the night pretty much goes on just as it started- everyone gathered in the living room, laughing at hongjoong and yunho singing a crappy 80s one-hit wonder into the microphone. after the pizza is gone, and so is everyone’s voices, the night calmed down as everyone slowly made their way home. as mingi makes his way outside to head to his car, he turns hesitantly towards san.  
“sannie,” mingi starts, “i took the garbage out while you were in the kitchen..” he stalls, not quite sure how to bring up what he actually wants to say. san just nods, as though he knows that isn’t what mingi meant to say. mingi isnt usually this awkward, but when san is standing in front of him, illuminated by the porch light shining down on his face, he finds it a little harder to form a cohesive thought. “i just wanted to, like, give you a heads up that my gift is stupid- i mean, it’s just kinda dumb, and a little embarrassing, so if you want something else tell me! actually, maybe i should just take it back now, it was dumb of me-”

“mingi. can you shut up?” san interjected  
“yeah, i think maybe i should”  
mingi had his eyes fixed anywhere other than san. with his ears and cheeks dusted red, he kept his gaze on his beat-up converse on the sidewalk, or on the warm glow coming from the windows above the door frame. the subdued hum of music coming from inside was still audible from outside, however everything went radio silent when san brought his right hand up to mingi’s cheek. all of his senses shut down, however mingi felt the intense heat in his face where san’s hand rested.  
“mingi,” san repeated, “there is no gift in the entire world that you could give that would be dumb or stupid. i mean it, okay?” he asks softly, lifting mingi’s chin up ever so slightly to meet his eyes.  
unsure of what to say, mingi stands there, trying desperately to keep his eyes on san’s rather than glancing down at his lips. mingi feels as though every second they stand there is an hour, and the silky kindness dripping from san’s voice like honey becomes suffocating. but as he opens his mouth to speak, san cuts him off once again.  
“song mingi. you’re my best friend, you know that right? nothing you could ever do would change that. hell, if you killed someone, i’d hide the body for you. promise!!” san giggles, letting his head fall back as his shoulders bounce lightly with every laugh that escapes him. his hand leaves mingi’s face moments later, yet mingi still feels scorched as though burnt directly by flame.  
“i promise you there’s no better gift you could give me than putting up with me for as long as you have. anything else is just a cherry on top.” mingi stands next to him, breathless, looking for something, anything to say.  
san sighs heavily as he turns to face him, reading the taller’s face as though looking for a sign of some sort. mingi, however, is too overwhelmed with having san this close, speaking such genuine words without an ounce of dishonesty. when mingi meets san’s eyes, the older begins to speak.  
“mingi, you know i-”

“sorry!! sorry, i left my charger inside and i-” a boisterous voice sputters out as wooyoung comes running up the steps of the house while seonghwa waits in the car on the corner. “okay i interrupted like, a moment didnt i? continue im sorry!! i just-”  
mingi takes a small step back from where he was standing, looking anywhere but at either of the boys in front of him.  
“dont worry about it, i was just leaving anyway” mingi whispers quietly, heart still racing. “ill see you later woo! and sannie hyung… happy birthday.”  
and with that, he leaves san and wooyoung standing at the door as he practically runs to his car.  
once at home, mingi starts to feel a little guilty about leaving him there like that. he doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but the more he thinks about the moment they were having, he really wants to know what san was about to say to him.  
the pit in his stomach is starting to feel a little bit more like a black hole, mingi thinks.  
its nearing eleven when mingi puts his laptop away and sits in bed. he hopes to god that his gift wasnt too much. maybe san won’t read any of them, mingi thinks.  
maybe one day san will facetime him 5 years in the future, tears of laughter in his eyes laughing at how dramatic mingi was. “i never knew you were such a waxing poet,” he’d say, “can i read more of your work? you really put rupi kaur to shame with this one.”  
but then again, mingi isn’t sure what the future will hold for them.  
because in less than a month, they’ll be cities apart with classes and work-study and internships, and no one can predict how that will affect them. in mingi’s heart, he knows what san says is true- they’re best friends forever, no matter what. however, mingi’s insecurities are growing louder and louder with each passing second.  
his thoughts are silenced with a thump on his window.  
thump.  
mingi thinks it’s the wind, or he’s officially gone insane.  
thump.  
thump.  
sighing heavily, mingi tears the blanket off of himself and saunters over to his window. when he peers outside, he sees none other than choi san standing beneath his window.  
opening the window and lifting the screen, mingi quietly scolds him.

“san what is wrong with you? its literally about to rain. why are you throwing stones at my window? does your mom know you came here??”  
“i’ll answer all of those questions if you let me come in. please, mingi.”

mingi looks around, unsure of what to do, but gives his answer by sealing the window shut and tiptoeing down the stairs. he slides open the back door, careful not to make a sound, and pulls san in by the hem of his shirt. his hair is damp, as though he just got out of the shower, and is dripping onto his old oversized tee. mingi thinks that if san asked him to hand him the moon on a silver platter, he just might make it happen.  
but in reality, mingi isn't sure why san is here. it’s san’s birthday still, and it's only been 3 hours since they last saw each other.  
san speaks up first once they close the door to mingi’s room softly, as to not wake the family.

“a lot of things are wrong with me, but i think you’ve known that for quite a while. yes, that was me throwing rocks at your window. my mom doesn't know i came here. i just needed to see you, mingi.” he says desperately, followed by a soft “i just needed to feel okay” under his breath. mingi wouldn’t have heard it in any other situation, but right now, he was focused completely on the older boy.

with worry settling deep in his gut, he reaches out to san’s shoulder.  
“did something happen? are you okay?”  
san glances up at mingi before letting out a determined huff before grabbing the hand clutching his shoulder.  
“hey what are y-” mingi whisper yells before he’s being pulled hurriedly down to the floor.  
with both boys now staring up at the old glow in the dark stars glittering the ceiling, mingi hopes he didn’t imagine the blush on the older’s face as they both clambered awkwardly onto the carpet. 

“i was just thinking about school stuff, and like, it sounds dramatic now, but i missed you today. i didn’t get any one-on-one time with my best friend! it's my birthday.” san pouts, letting one arm flop onto the floor between him and mingi.  
“you didn’t have fun today?”  
“i didn’t say that, i just. god,” san sighs, “do i seem, like, dumb? i feel like i sound ungrateful for today and i’m not!! i’m so grateful for our friends. i guess that’s what upset. me..”  
unwilling to break the silence, mingi just lays there still as a lake in the winter. he feels frozen in his spot on the floor, nervous that one wrong move may cause him to hold san’s hand, or worse- just lean over and kiss him silly.  
“i just can’t figure out how im supposed to get by without seeing you every day. i know i’ll meet new people, and i’ll probably be too busy to help it, but god, mingi. i don’t know what i’ll do without you. i hope you know that, okay?”  
mingi just gulps, nodding slightly but still refusing to look at the boy lying next to him. he hears a shuffle beside him, and in the corner of his eyes, he sees san lying on his side looking directly at mingi.  
“your gift wasn’t stupid, by the way. i didn’t read them all, but i opened a few and i cried.” san lets out a light giggle at that, and rolls off of his side and onto his back once again.  
mingi immediately feels incredibly embarrassed. he wants to run away and hide and never return, preferably ever. never ever return.

“i told you when i got here, didn’t i? i missed you. so kill me. and you know what you told me? well, not when i got here, but in the letter.”  
mingi nodded again, but remained still.  
“you told me that if i ever missed you, no matter when or why, i’d know where to find you. you said you were always a text, phone call, car, train, or plane ride away, and that you’d be waiting for me with open arms. you’re such a cheese ball, by the way. i read it at first and was like, of course i know where to find you, this is practically my second home. but i realized you probably weren’t intending for me to read it today.”  
mingi glances over at him and quietly offers, “ i wasn’t sure you’d read them, like. at all.”  
san laughs again, a little louder than last time. ignoring mingi’s comment, he continues.  
“i started thinking about us in the future, you know, with school and everything. and i realized when you said i’d know where to find you, it was more of an ‘i’ll be wherever you need me most’ rather than an actual hide and seek. and i know the purpose was to comfort me, but it just made me miss you more. i just wanted to see you right now so badly, just to talk about anything or nothing at all. i just needed to be with you before i went insane.”  
mingi feels a weight pressing on his chest, as though someone just set a 50-pound dumbbell right over his heart.  
“its what im here for,” mingi starts, “i’d talk about anything with you. i’m pretty sure i’d do anything if you asked me to.”  
san looks at him with wide eyes, as though taken back by his response. they’re still lying on the floor, spread out like starfish on the ocean floor.

“can i ask you a stupid question?” san voices quietly, head turning away from mingi to look at the dull green stars above them.  
“anything, sannie. it’s not dumb”  
“what’s your most precious memory?”  
mingi cranes his neck awkwardly to look at san, not sure if he heard him right. san is still looking above at the ceiling, fingers curling into the carpet below them.  
“do you want my honest answer?” mingi counters.  
san looks at him for a brief moment before turning away again.  
“i wouldn’t have asked if i didn’t.”

mingi shuts his eyes tightly, thinking about what he could say. the honest truth is the memory of the night he realized he was in love with san. mingi can hear jongho’s voice taunting him in the back of his head, saying that this is the perfect time to test the waters. this is an opportunity to get your feet wet, mingi, before you swan dive off the deep end, jongho would say.

“do you remember your birthday, our sophomore year? the night you got your permit, but we took your mom’s car out for the night anyway?”  
mingi has his eyes now fixed on the ceiling, but he can feel the sharp movement of san’s head next to him.  
“i remember..” san whispers softly, as though trying to unpack mingi’s response in his mind.  
“that’s probably it..” mingi offers softly, thinking back on the night fondly.  
“....seriously?” san questions, voice strained as though it pained him to whisper. “why that night?”  
mingi smiles, while playing with the feeling of the scratchy carpet underneath his calloused fingertips. “ i remember feeling so rebellious that night, even though we just drove to the 7/11 down the street late at night for slurpees and twinkies. we sat in the car and listened to shinee, and i remember laughing so hard i felt like i might throw up. i remember you were struggling a lot that summer, and i think that night was the first time i saw you genuinely smile in a long time. that’s probably the most important reason why.”

mingi opens his mouth to speak again, but he’s afraid he said too much. he grasps at the shaggy fiber under his hand and glances down to see san’s hand open just inches away from his.  
mingi can’t take his eyes off san’s hand. the older boy is still silent, however, his pinky finger seems to be hesitantly inching closer to mingi’s, as though he was searching for something between them. the weight on mingi’s chest grows heavier with each moment, and mingi feels his fingers pulling toward’s san as well. keeping his eyes fixed on the corner of the ceiling of stars above them, and with his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest, mingi carefully nudges san’s pinky with his own.  
mingi immediately feels anxious, as though he’s hyper-aware to every little thing around him. refusing to look at san, afraid he might have crossed a line, he’s about to retract his pinky when he feels a shaky finger intertwine with his own.  
mingi isn’t quite sure, but he has a sneaking suspicion that normal best friends don’t usually lock pinkies on the floor of their bedroom at midnight while fearing the future. mingi’s hand feels as though it was set aflame, sending shivers down his spine.  
they fall into a short silence, fingers still intertwined between them, both too shy to sneak a glance at the other. when mingi opens his mouth to apologize for making things awkward, he’s interrupted by san pulling his hand away momentarily before sliding it into mingi’s palm, interlocking all of their fingers together. mingi, surprised by the action, looks down at their joined hands and feels a new flutter of butterflies escape inside of him.

“that night,” san starts, but isn’t sure how to continue his thought.  
“that’s your most precious memory ever?” he questions again as though unable to believe the younger.  
“i promise, san, i’m serious. that night was probably the best night of my life. besides, you know, being born or whatever.”

before mingi can even turn to look at san, or craft a better response, his mind short circuits as san’s knees find resting place on the floor beside mingi’s thighs. san pulls mingi up by intertwined hands into an upright position, faces only inches apart.  
“san..” mingi whispers, looking for a sign, any sign, from the other boy. all of the gears in mingi’s head are turning a mile a minute, and against his better judgment, mingi actually thinks san might be feeling the same way he is right now.  
san studies mingi’s face, visible in the soft light illuminating the room, letting his eyes fall to his lips. as the space between them grows smaller and smaller with each passing second, mingi feels san bring his free hand up to cup mingi’s jaw just as he did earlier that night.  
san breathes mingi’s name, almost inaudibly, as though asking for permission. mingi just nods dumbly, letting his eyes fall shut as he feels another pair of lips ghost over his own. the kiss was barely there, more hesitant than actually romantic, but mingi feels fireworks exploding within him nonetheless. every spot where his skin meets san’s feels dangerously hot to the touch, as though he might burn the other with his fingertips. the feeling in his gut that had been accumulating for years drops completely, as though it were a balloon waiting to burst. mingi brings his hands into san’s hair, slightly scraping over the nape of his neck, as he pulls the older boy in close once again. this time, mingi feels confident enough to take the lead. he kisses san for real, leaning up into the negligible space between them. kissing san feels nothing like he’d expected, but somehow it’s better than he ever imagined. mingi uses the hand in san’s hair to tilt his head slightly, but enough to press into him harder. san lets out a silent gasp at this, kissing mingi deeper until they’re both seeing stars. they stay like this for a while, pushing and pulling into each other, but afraid to cross any uncharted lines.  
as they break apart for air, san begins peppering little kisses over mingis face. from the corner of his mouth, to the tip of his nose, and the space between his eyebrows that scrunches up when he laughs, san leaves no stone unturned.  
“mingi, mingi, mingi” san whispers in between kisses, stopping only when mingi places both hands on his face, guiding him closer again to look directly in his eyes.  
“san,” mingi lets out, voice wavering slightly, “my most precious memory is the night i realized i was in love with you.”  
as though a flip was switched in san’s brain, his eyes shimmering as tears threaten to spill, he pulls mingi in for another kiss. this time, however, san kissed mingi with a passion he couldn’t share with his words. mingi reaches his arms up, locking them behind san’s neck and pulling him in deeper yet again. this was years of longing for the chance to hold each other close, but living under the impression the other didn’t return their feelings. this moment was everything mingi had wanted for as long as he could remember, and now that he’s had a taste, he isn’t sure he’ll ever be able to go another day without the feeling of san’s soft hands caressing his cheek, or brushing down his neck as the older boy licks into his mouth.  
sure, mingi has kissed people before, but he’s never been kissed like this. with passion, with a purpose, or with a history like he has with san.  
san nudges mingi with his nose before leaning back on his heels, brushing a stray piece of hair behind mingi’s ear.

“song mingi, i am foolishly, hopelessly, stupidly in love with you.” san murmured, his words like honey dripping into the air between them before leaning back into mingi.  
“choi san, i am foolishly, hopelessly, stupidly in love with you, too.” mingi purred before kissing him once more. this time, however, it was less of a kiss and more of san smiling into mingi, causing mingi to giggle and let himself fall back onto the floor again.  
“i just decided that that’s no longer my most precious memory.” mingi mumbles, fingers still playing with the hair falling over san’s neck.  
“oh?” san muses, curling into mingi’s touch. “did something more groundbreaking than a late-night 7/11 run happen so soon?”  
mingi just giggles in response, pulling san to his feet and guiding him into the bed to finally get some sleep.  
“mingi… what do you think about dating me? you know, like boyfriends instead of best friends”  
“why can’t we be both?” mingi mutters, followed by a soft, “i think there’s nothing in the world i’d like more.” 

mingi then realizes that maybe, the hourglass counting down the days wasn’t counting towards the beginning of the end. maybe, it was just counting down to a new beginning entirely. and after taking one look at the boy sleeping peacefully next to him, mingi decides that he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ateez fic please do not be mean I'm sensitive  
> if this is out of character I'm sorry I don't know how to write
> 
> leave me an anon message!  
> https://tellonym.me/caratiny


End file.
